The purpose of this project is to identify genomic regions and genes that are linked to hypertension or one of its proximal phenotypes (salt sensitivity of blood pressure, insulin resistance, renin/angiotensin levels) in Latino families. Phenotyping will be performed in the GCRC, genotyping will be performed by Dr. Jerome Rotter and colleagues at UCLA-Cedars Sinai Medical Center.